The New Enemy
by laughsmilelove
Summary: Kinkou is not what it seems now. One of the kings is having weird dreams, the head guard is acting distant, the other king is feeling left out, and the royal advisor is up and in knots trying to figure out what is going on with the dark side. And if that's not enough for the island, then here's another thing, King Brady is coming back...
1. Chapter 1

**The New Enemy **

**Disclaimer: Disney owns Pair of Kings. Not me.**

**This is my first fanfic, please be nice.**

* * *

Boomer woke up with a start. He had another dream about his brother. Not Boz. Brady. He was here, in Kinkow. He was with the Lady of the Cave. She was showing him pictures. Boomer couldn't make it out and that's when he would wake up.

"ugh." Boomer groaned, he shook his head and fell asleep again.

"Boomer! Boomer! Boomer!" Mikayla, Mason, and Boz screamed at the twisting and turning Boomer in his bed.

"Lady of the cave..pictures...Kings of Legends." Boomer whimpered loudly.

"He's having a bad dream. We have to wake him up before he wets the bed." Mason quickly shook Boomer's sleeping body.

"Dog tags...under bed...Selena Gomez..." Boomer mumbled and made a face like he was being killed in his sleep.

"What is he talking about?" Mikayla sighed and flipped some of her hair out of her face as she tried to wake her king up.

"Brady...dog tags...lady of the cave...Brady! No!" Boomed sat up, sweat dripped down the side of his face. His breathing uneven his hands fumbled with the sheets.

"My king, what happened?"

"It's Brady...he's in danger." He breathed out and Mason and his daughter took a step back.

"King Boomer, that's impossible" Mikayla looked down, she couldn't face King Brady after knowing that it was her fault that he left Kinkow.

"he's coming back, he was talking to me. He said something about sword fighting and something about Selena Gomez." Boomer stretched his head and closed his eyes.

"you said something about Kings of Legend?" Mason asked.

"He said something about that to."

"were you listening to him properly?" Mikayla asked titling her head to the side.

"I don't know, we were here, a sword in his hand, he was wearing the island's armor and he was fighting off something. Uh...he was talking about Selena Gomez and dog tags. And something about you." he pointed at Mikayla then looked down at the floor. Mason followed his stare then Boomer got out of his bed and ran for the floor.

"Boomer! What are you doing!" Boz screamed as his new brother bang on the floor.

"Brady's stuff, he left something for- ow! Sweet Selena Gomez! That hurts!" Boomer waved his hands back and forth standing while kissing both of his hands.

"My king, here let me." Mason bent down and pulled the board out of the floor.

"what's in it?" Mikayla walked towards her dad with her King Boomer's arm lazily around her neck.

"just a bunch of papers." Mason threw the papers ever where while the paper hit Boz, Boomer, and Mikayla in the face. And getting paper thrown at you by a yeti is not lightly.

"Daddy!" Mikayla screamed at her father and a paper hit Boz in the face, letting Boomer falling into Mikayla's arms.

"oh sorry." the yeti stopped throwing the loose leaf papers and turned to see a king holding his eye.

"I think you paper cut my eye!" Boz blink a few times, Mason look back down at opened floor.

"My highness, there nothing here but a book and papers." Mason stood up with a spiral notebook and a handful of papers.

"that his song book! He took his guitar and not his song book?" Boomer shouted at the opened balcony door.

"I'm sorry your highness, there's nothing here but papers and his song book." Mason concluded and a disappointed look on Mikayla and her father's faces.

"But Mason-" Boomer started but then Mason held up his hand, stopping his king in mid-sentence

"But nothing, my king, I think that you miss Brady and your sub conscious took over that and made you a stronger smarter Brady."

"what do you say about the Lady of the Cave? Or the Kings of the Legend? Huh?" Boomer challenge his royal advisor

"your adventures together. you told us that you guys fell into the cave that belonged to the Lady of the Cave. And you told me that Brady won't stop saying that you two are the Kings of Legend." Mason shrugged his shoulders but Boomer was not done.

"Selena Gomez? What can you tell me about that? huh? One-eighth Sasquatch!" Boomer insulted the man that his father taught.

"Easy," The yeti shook the insult off, "you two were crazy about Selena Gomez." again Mason's shoulder raised and fell.

"what-what-what about the dog tags?" Boomer asked the sasquatch.

"the dog tags? He always wears those." Mason waved his hand at the king that looked like his father.

"But Mason-"

"Boomer, I miss him too but my dad is right. Your just missing your brother. That's all." Mikayla placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. Even if she had a feeling that Boomer might be right about Brady coming back but the facts are facing them. Boomer has bad case of family missing.

"it's alright, bro." Boz patted his brother's shoulder. Feeling useless, since he never met Brady, or spend his whole life with his brothers, he felt somewhat hurt since Boomer was worrying about his other brother alittle too much.

"I'm sorry, your highness, but King Brady is not coming back to Kinkow." the father and daughter gave their king a sympathetic look before slowly walking out of the room.

"do you want to be alone, bro?" Boz didn't get a respond but he got the message. His brother wanted to be alone. So, the new king of Kinkow walked out of his room, leaving his co-king alone in peace.

Boomer stared at the opened proportion of the floor. There was only papers there. Nothing. Nothing at all. Boomer fell his knees and just stared at the papers, with a blank expression.


	2. Chapter 2

The New Enemy Chapter 2

Brady groaned. He sat up in his bed and stared at the darkness that was getting attacked by the sun light that was spilling in his room by the opened blinds.

"Get a hold on yourself, Brady." the runaway king said to himself. He shook his head and stared at the clock on the wall. 4:30 in the morning. Time to work out. Brady threw the covers off his lower half body then stood up and quickly changed into his workout outfit without even showering.

Brady walked out of his Uncle Bill and Aunt Nancy's apartment where he had grew up. His IPod in hand, earphones getting into his ears, and a non recyclable water bottle clipped onto his shorts. Even if it's nearing to fall, Brady wore shorts every day since he had gone back. After a couple of quick stretches, Brady started to play music and took off running. Block after block after block, Brady ran around his neighborhood and into town. He stopped at the local gym, he walked in and he was greeted by the janitors that would see him every day.

"Hey Brady!" they called out as the used to be king teenager ran by. They were delivered a wave and a nod before Brady disappeared towards the martial arts section.

Brady unclipped the bottle of water and drank out of it, taking big gulps. After five big gulps, Brady screwed the top again and set it down to the side. King Brady took off his earphones and then walked over to the speakers that was set up in front of the big spacious room that was covered in sea blue mats. Plugging in his IPod, Brady pressed play and music blasted through the room. He nodded his head to the beat of the music. There were dummies set up in a row, ready for hitting with all you got. King Brady walked up to the dummies and started his kicking.

A few hours later, Brady coughed and hacked, he held onto the dummy for support, his twinstincts was kicking in, his stomach was hitting and so was his legs. What was Boomer doing? He thought as more pain grew in his legs. So, the runaway king fell to his knees and passed out.

The last thing he saw was the janitor opening the door and yelled his name. Key jingling near his body and then Brady passed out.

At Kinkow, Mason, Mikayla, and Boz stood around King Boomer's bed. Worried looks invaded their face as the Sherman helped Boomer drink some gooey red substance.

"Shaman, what do you think happened?" Mason asked after the Sherman screwed the cap back on.

"I don't know, call King Boomer's Aunt and Uncle, see if they know anything about this." The Shaman in the advisor The one eighth sasquatch walked over to the pool table, where Boomer left his laptop. He turned it one and went to the Internet. There he was lost.

"Mikayla what is that thing that the boys use to video chat their aunt and uncle?" The father asked his daughter.

"Skype." his daughter replied, her eyes glued on her friend's sleeping body.

Mason requested a video chat with the boys Aunt Nancy. There no respond. He tried again. She didn't respond. One more time. She accepted the call.

"Mason, where's Boomer? Is he alright?" Aunt Nancy cried out when she saw Mason's face.

"uh..." Mason rubbed the back of his neck. There was something wrong with Brady too.


	3. Chapter 3

The New Enemy Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not Pair of Kings.**

"Mason..what happened to Boomer?" the King's aunt's face was filled with anger and worry.

"He's alright, right, Shaman?" Mason turned to the Shaman. He shook his head, but yelled at the laptop saying that he's asleep.

"Why is the Shaman then?" Aunt Nancy countered.

"Boomer was feeling a little hot, so, we brought the Shaman down to see if he's fine or he has a fever. And he is fine." Mason reassured Boomer's protective aunt.

"fine, because if it happened to Brady then it could have happened to Boomer." Aunt Nancy looked like she was talking to herself.

"What happened to Brady?" Mikayla rushed over after hearing Aunt Nancy's sentence. The head guard pushed her father away and she came into view.

"Mikayla, he's at the hospital. He was at the gym and the janitors found him passed out on the floor." Aunt Nancy's eyes became to water as Mikayla's face fell, she looked like she was shot and she was waiting to get to heaven.

"what-what?" She whispered.

"the doctors don't know what's wrong with him yet. I should get going. Don't tell Boomer." then the screen turned black for a moment and the then the Internet popped up.

"Mikayla." Mason walked over to his daughter and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.

"It's ok, it's ok." Mason repeated over and over again.

"it's my fault. My fault." The head guard whispered against her father's chest. Tears threatening to escape if she didn't let them.

Boz watched the father and daughter comfort each other, he turned away and looked at his brother. All his life, he was raised in the jungle, where no one looking after him. No mother, father, sister, or brother. And all of a sudden, a bad storm came and destroyed his island. He and his people goes to their neighbor island and there he finds a brother and he becomes a new king of a new island.

But since the past months, Boomer and Mikayla, were the ones down. They mope around, they rarely speak to him, and the people say that they are great and fun people but since he had came they were the opposite. Boz wanted to help but he never met Brady or he could to leave Kinkow. He was useless like he was feeling.

"Brady!" Mikayla yelled, she sat up in her bed and ran a hand through her brown wavy hair. A dream about Brady and her fighting off some bad guys. She was fighting one of the other guys when she didn't see a person behind her and was about kill her. But lucky and unlucky for her, Brady was there and pushed her away. But the unlucky part is that Brady had gotten stabbed in the side with a dragger. That's when she woke up.

"Brady.." Mikayla whispered the name that made her cry for the whole month. The name that made her feel all tingly and whole but it also made her feel angry and upset at herself, maybe a dash of confused too.

She almost plan to back to Chicago to get Brady back but she never went through with it. She finds herself finding a reason not to go. A natural reason. Emotional reason. Any reason that pops in her mind. She wants Brady back, not that Boz wasn't a good king. Because he is, but Brady was destined to be here, she could feel it.

Finally, fighting with her if she should get out of bed and go to Chicago, Mikayla lie back down and closed her eyes.

_"I'm not leaving your side, Mikayla." Brady promised his crush and friend._

_Mikayla was about to say something but all that came out was Waka-Waka goo. She opened her eyes to a Waka-Waka goo covered Brady._

_"See? Still here." he wiped some goo off his face while Mikayla giggled._

_"Thanks, Brady." She whispered, Brady's smile disappeared and a frown replaced it._

_"Something's gonna happen, something bad, bad enough that I had to come back." Brady bent down, to get eye-level with Mikayla._

_"What?" Mikayla couldn't remember this part. She couldn't remember because it never happened!_

_"I can't tell you, but I can tell you something else." Dream Brady gazed into his friend's eyes as she tried to read her King's emotions._

_"First, tell Boz he is not useless, he's very useful." Mikayla nodded._

_"Second, wake Boomer up and keep him in our room. And do not tell him I am coming back."_

_"your coming back?" Mikayla asked a little too hopeful. Brady nodded and looked around as if someone was listening to them._

_"and third," Brady looked back at Mikayla, "do not trust anyone before I come back." his eyes darkened._

_"Not even my dad?"_

_"No one." Brady repeated._

_"I promise."_

Boz was awakened by Mason and Mikayla. He sat up and looked to his right at Boomer's bed.

"He's still not awake." Boz looked down and got out of bed, he felt more useless as the Shaman and Mikayla speak about medicines.

"come, King Boz, we need you to get ready. Today you are going to learn about the castle's secrets." Mason placed his hand on Boz's back, trying not to kill but gave him heavy push.

"ok, Mason." Boz and Mason moved away from Boomer's sleeping body with Boz taking one last look at his brother's body.

Mikayla waited until the Shaman was done giving Boomer his medicine. She loomed over his body as she waited and waited for awhile until she was sure no one was coming into the King's room.

"Boomer, I know you hear me, so, please wake up. Not just for the people, or Boz, or my dad, or even me. Brady is in the hospital. Whatever that is, he needs your strength, please. My king, wake up." Mikayla pleaded to the sleeping king. She waited again, until Boomer didn't flinch. The head guard turned and walked out of the King's room. planning her other mission.

**Thank you for everyone who review, favorite, and alert this fanfic. I thought no one was going to read it! My writing sucks, but I guess not. Everyone is going to be recognized in the next chapter! By the way, I'm updating until Chapter 5! It's gift for reviewing, favorite, and alerting this fanfic.**

**~Keep on Smiling~ **


	4. Chapter 4

The New Enemy Chapter 4

Gasping and breathing heavily, Brady sat up. He looked down at his clothes, it was replaced with a white grown that was tied behind his back. Looking around, the runaway king sighed he was in the hospital, no one was in the room so, he could perfectly hear the beep, beep, beeping of the monitors besides him.

"Brady?" Hearing his uncle's voice made a smile on his face.

"Hey, Uncle Bill." Brady watched as his uncle took a seat beside him.

"Your awake."

"Yeah."

"Well, that's a relief, your aunt as been worried sick about you." he lightly patting his nephew on the arm.

"And you didn't?"

"Of course I was worried! But I knew that you were going to wake up any day" Brady smiled, then frowned.

"what?" His uncle frowned when his nephew king

"I have go back to Kinkow." his uncle's smile came back and nodded his head.

"I'll go tell your aunt." Uncle Bill stood up and raced out of the room.

"Hey, King Boz, can I talk to you?" Mikayla walked into the throne room, where the new king sat at the throne.

"Sure." He gave her a smile.

"Look, I just wanted to say that you are not useless." Mikayla decided to say instead of saying a bunch of words.

"How did you know-"

"You try not to show it but it's pretty obvious." Mikayla quickly made the lie up, without stuttering or shuddering. Her mind was set.

"thanks Mikayla, I needed someone to tell me that." Boz smiled and got up from the throne.

"Anytime, Boz, anytime." Mikayla trailed off, hoping not to seem like she was force to do this.

"I'm gonna check on Boomer. Tell me if you or your dad needs me." Boz headed up the stairs and Mikayla watched as her king disappeared. Finally, Mikayla sighed and fell onto the couch.

"hey baby girl, you ok?" Mason asked his daughter.

"Perfect." Mikayla faked a smile and with that the royal advisor went on his way.

Boz watched his brother in silence. He wondered why he didn't pass out like Boomer. Or Brady. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. He didn't know if he was the rightful king of Kinkow. Maybe he should be Brady running away, growing up. Maybe he shouldn't leave. Boomer will be bitterly heavyhearted again.

Just as Boz was getting lose in his thoughts, the triplet king woke up, staring at his brother with a sad smile.

**Short, I know, but here are the people I'll will now recognize.**

**Thank You for reviewing to:**

**Guest, Patrycja444d, Cosmos Angel and Yami Chaos, Random Girl (Guest), Guest, Kain (Guest), Roseandthedoctor, Codex (Guest), Booklovingirl, Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**

**Thank You For Favorites To:**

**JazzGirl123, Patrycja444d, Cosmos Angel and Yami Chaos, TheFinalEpic, Booklovingirl, Black Angel of Darkness**

**Thank You For Alerts To:**

**Black Angel of Darkness, Booklovingirl, Roseandthedoctor, Wansapanataym, Followingmydreams123, TheFinalEpic, marcella2650, PrincessAurora1000, Harrypotter numberone fan, Cosmos Angel and Yami Chaos, Patrycja444d**

**Thank you to all of you!**

**~Keep On Smiling~**


	5. Chapter 5

The New Enemy Chapter 5

"Be safe, Brady." his aunt kissed the top of his head.

"I will, Aunt Nancy." Brady smiled at his uncle who gave him a pat on the back.

"Do what you gonna do." with that Brady gave his aunt and uncle one final hug then jumped into the basket.

"Oh and remember Brady, the first step to greatness is believing in yourself." His aunt quote. Brady's mind flashed to when Mason said it and imagine how his dad would said it  
"You know that?" The runaway king asked surprised at his aunt, his mother's sister knew what his father said.

"Of course I do! Your father was a great king, Brady. You and Boomer will be too." Aunt Nancy's words sank in Brady's mind. A smile glued to his face as he nodded and started to put more fire to the balloon.

"Bye! Aunt Nancy! Uncle Bill!" Brady waved as the hot air balloon floated up and his almost like parents waved back.

"I'm sorry my king but you can't leave your room."

"Why not?" Boomer stared at his friend who blocked the door.

"Because you need to rest." Mikayla pointed to King Boomer's bed.

"Why? Don't you trust the Shaman?" Boomer asked and Mikayla's face went blank.

"No, yes, but I need to you to go to sleep. My dad's orders." Mikayla lied again and pointed to his bed as the king slumped his shoulders and walked to his bed.

"Go to sleep, your highness." Mikayla watched as her king closed his eyes and mumbled under his breath.

Mikayla slowly walked out of the room, leaving the door open so she could an eye on him. She really hate lying but she knows it has to be done. For the sake of her country.  
Guards walked by, ignoring Mikayla since she was the head guard. The head guard waited for the other ones to leave and watched. What are they up to? Ugh Mikayla, trust no one. But you need to keep Boomer in his room.

Mikayla fought with herself and scowled. She was fighting with herself. What is going on with her?

"Hey Mikayla." Boz waved and walked into his room.

"Hi King Boz." Mikayla greeted back. a light bub went off in her head.

"King Boz?" Mikayla walked into the boys room.

"What's up?"

"I need you to watch Boomer. He has to stay in this room and sleep ok?" She slowly said like she was talking to a dog or a baby.

"ok." Boz shrugged his shoulders and jumped on his bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
One minute of waiting if Boz would actually go to sleep and stay in the room, Mikayla slowly walked out of the room and took off once she was completely out of the room.

Her mind raced as she slid to stop in front of Roger. Who was picking his nose.

"Roger!" Mikayla yelled at the guard, she already didn't trust him. Well, she didn't even trust him to carry that weapon.

"listen to me very carefully." Her voice was slow like she was talking to a 2 year old.  
Roger pulled his finger out of his nose and nodded.

"Round up all the guards but my dad, and take away their weapons alright?" Mikayla nodded, making Roger smile and copy her.

"good. When you got all the guards and their weapons, tell them to relax, go to sleep." Mikayla kept saying ever word so slow that she might actually fall asleep.

"ok." Roger skipped away, putting his finger back in his nose, while the head guard sigh and walked away to find her father.


	6. Chapter 6

The New Enemy Chapter 6

Boomer woke up, he looked to his left and saw that Boz was sitting on the bed, reading a comic book.

"Hey Boz." Boomer got up and walked over to the bathroom.

"Hey bro." Boz nodded, not paying any attention to his brother.

"well," Boomer walked out of the bathroom after splashing some warm water on his face, "I'm going to get some ice cream. Later." Boomer held up his first two fingers, indicating peace.

"whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, Bro! Wait!" Boz threw the comic book into the bathroom when he noticed that Boomer was halfway to the door.

"What's up?"

"You can't leave the room. Mikayla's orders." Boz stood up from his bed and Boomer rolled his eyes.  
"whatever man." Boomer turned around and started to his half walk to the door.

"come on, man you don't know if they are planning a surprise party for us." Boz trying his best to get his brother back into the room.

"you are right, I don't want to ruin a surprise party that our people had worked so hard on to make." Booker turned around and walked back to his bed.

"Right? Well, I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up when we can head down." Boz sighed and closed his eyes as his brother, sat down on his bed looking at the place where Mason had pulled out.

"Hey Daddy!" Mikayla smiled big and her father turned around and smiled at his only daughter.

"Hey baby girl." Mason pulled Mikayla into a hug and pulled away a few seconds later.

"I was going to get my machete sharpened, I was wondering if you want yours sharpened too." Mikayla coolly played out her words. Her dad smiled.

"ok, here, just give it back tomorrow ok?" Her father took his machete and handed it to his only daughter.

"Ok, Bye daddy!" Mikayla gave her dad a quick hug before running out of the castle, and bumping into her friend, Candace.

"Candace!" Mikayla quickly moved her father's machete from her friends' body.

"Where you hurrying off to?" Her friend raised an eyebrow.

"Just to the other side of the island, I'm just going to get my machete sharpened."

"oh ok, Any news on Brady?" Mikayla's face dropped.

"What? What you mean? I'm not having any more dreams about Brady! I mean-I don't know, I mean, the last I heard is that he was in hospital after King Brady passed out." Mikayla covered her last sentence and hoped that Candace didn't hear that the first part of her rumble.

"Why would King Brady be in the hospital when his brother is passed out?"

"They have twin instincts, Boomer can feel Brady's pain, and Brady can feel Boomer's pain, and I guess they can pass out too?" The head guard started to walk away but her reporter friend followed.

"Have you seen this twin instincts in action?" The blonde haired teenage girl pulled out a camera out of her bag and shoved it in Mikayla's face.

"Yes. And can you please leave! I need to get these machete to the sharpener!" Mikayla pushed her friend away and walked for a few minutes, when she knew that Candace went back to the castle, she made the run for it.


	7. Chapter 7

The New Enemy Chapter 7

Brady sighed of relief, the balloon had to pass through a thunderstorm. It's been two days and he had shower since he left the hospital and the smell was reeking his nose. The lost king sat down, the sky was still grey and dark but it wasn't raining, and the best part was that there wasn't any lightning.

King Brady looked at his guitar case that was leaning against the inside of the basket. He hasn't played the guitar since he got back to Chicago. The guitar was like haunting him all of the times that he played at the Annual Harvest Festival, singing what he was thinking, and just playing it period. King Brady laughed at his old self, and reached over to and pulled the black case towards him.

The king lay the case on the floor of the basket and opened it. It his acoustic guitar that he played in the dungeon with the rocking prisoners. The smile was actually attached to the king's face, his fingers strummed the strings, his head nodding to the invisible beat of the kick drum, eyes closed feeling the rush go by him and the only thing that made him feel whole was back. And just in a few more hours, Brady had another whole new song.

"We're at the top of the world, we're at the top of the world, Yeah, yeah. We're at the top of the world." Brady softly sang, his fingers slid down the six strings and the runaway king rested his head against the basket and soon fell asleep.

Mikayla quickly walked to down the hallway, the guards and her dad was at the plaza waiting for the head guard give back their weapons, since this morning Mikayla been hiding from every one. She sighed as she walked into the kings' room her ears screaming for help. The kings were snoring and groaning and moaning.

"My kings?" Mikayla stared at the two, Brady's sleeping body in Boz's bed flashed before her eyes. Shaking her head, she walked up to the small space between the two beds.

"Waka-Waka." Knowing King Boomer's fear of the gaint bug that roams around the island.

"What! Mason! Mikayla!" The king sat up in his bed screaming the names that always help him and his brothers when they are in danger.

With Boomer's yelps for help, King Boz sat up in his bed when his eyes were finally opened with no sleep in them he looked at his brother and the head guard.

"King Boomer! King Boomer! Boomer!" Mikayla shouted at the still screaming Boomer. She put her hands on his shoulders, shaking him to get Boomer to stop screaming.

"There is no Waka-Waka bug, calm down." Mikayla calmly reassured her king when he finally stopped shouting her name and her father's.

"Oh, sorry." Boomer's face turned red as blood rushed to his cheeks.

"Wait it's tomorrow already?" Boz suddenly asked and Mikayla nodded, confused.

"What? We slept through the party?" Boomer and Boz let out a groan and flop back down on their beds.

"What? What party?"

"The party that you guys were planning for us! That's why you wanted us in our room!" Boomer explained what his brother had told him the other day.

"Wait-I didn't-" Mikayla stopped herself and faked a smile.

"We're still setting up, so stay here again. But I'm stay." Both brother kings sat up in their beds, staring at the only guard girl in disbelief.

"What?"

"I'm staying so you guys don't go down there!" The guard shook her head at her kings while they slowly nodded their heads.

"oh.."

"Now, if you excuse me, I need to go get your breakfast."

"Wait, we could get the royal cooks to bring it up here." King Boomer trying to stop Mikayla, but she kept on walking.

"It's fine, I'll get it." she rushed out of the room, hiding behind a wall before the pair of guards could walk by her and report her to Mason.

Brady woke up when the balloon was swaying a little too rough. He stood up and looked up at the sky, it was pitch black and lightening was seen in the distance. King Brady look down and saw the island Kinkou. He was home but how would he land?

Brady looked back up at the clouds then at the balloon, he grabbed the reins of the balloon and pulled it to the right, hoping the balloon would land on the light side of the crazy island.

"Come on, please mom and dad, please." Brady quietly pleaded to himself as the lightening started to appear randomly.

In a flash of light hit Brady's eyes and he blacked out, feeling the balloon go down towards the island. Hard.


	8. Chapter 8

The New Enemy Chapter 8

Mikayla sat on the couch, staring at the twin kings in amuse, confusion, and disbelief. The kings would throwing their bananas at each other, laughing and giggling like little girls on their first sleepover. She was in a trance that she didn't even hear the triplet brothers calling her name.

"Mikayla!" Boz and Boomer screamed at the only girl guard.

Mikayla shook her head and blink a few times, and stared up at the kings. She was about to say something but her father had barged into the room with the jungle boys behind him.

"My kings! The elders are coming here." Mason rushed over to the kings, not noticing his daughter who has to missing since this morning.

"Why are they coming? We didn't do anything." The kings royal dressers came in, carrying their light and dark blue clothes and robes.

"Let's hope so, have any of you seen Mikyala?" Mikayla playfully rolled her eyes at her father and stood up in front of him.

"Daddy, I'm right here."

"Mikayla where is our machetes? The elders are coming and you know how they feel about the kings." Mason walked over to the pool table and began to rack the balls while the royal dressers pulled King Boomer into the bathroom.

"Daddy, the elders and the kings always meet in the throne room. Why are you racking the pool balls?" Mason stopped himself and sighed.

"I'm just stressed out, baby girl. Where is our machetes? I told you to bring mine back today. And where is are the others?"

"I'll go get them, don't follow just wait until the elders are here."

"Go! I'll help the dressers-"

"No! Don't!" Mikayla shouted making Boz, the jungle boys, and her father stare at her in amazement.

"Why not?" Mason placed his hand on his belt, remembering that his machete is not by his side.

"Because-because…the royal dressers are not needed right now, the kings can dress themselves." This made the ape king's mouth drop the floor.

"What? I can't-"

Mikayla gave King Boz a deathly look, with a sweet smile. King Boz shut his mouth and nodded at the royal dressers who left his robe and clothing on the bed and bowed before leaving the crowed room.

"See?" Mikayla gestured at King Boomer who walked out putting on his robe.

"Mikayla? What's going on? It's like you don't trust the staff."

"What? please, of course I do!." The guard stared at her father's unconvinced face and let out a fake laugh.

"Oh come on, dad! I _have_ to trust the staff." Mikayla's father still didn't seem to believe his daughter.

"Go! The elders are coming! What are we still standing around here? Kings are safe! Let's go!" Mikayla turned away from her father, she felt like screaming the whole island that she had a dream and Brady told her to do three things.

The guards walked out of the room with the royal advisor and the head guard behind them. As the group of guards were walking downstairs, Mikayla slipped away from the others when they had came into the throne room. She needed to hide for now, just until the elders come. The guard walked right under her bedroom window, she hid in the shadows, as multiple guards walked back and forth, making sure the outside of the castle was safe for the elders and kings.

The runaway king groaned. He must have hit his head because it was pounding like someone in his head banging on a door. His legs weren't feeling so pleasant either, it felt like someone ran over his legs thousands of times, he guessed that his feet were somewhat broken, because when he wanted take his shoes off with his feet, he could only move his toes.

Brady sighed in defeat and finally opened his eyes, and was quickly attacked by the bright sun's rays. He shielded his eyes with his hand. (even if felt like a bunch of needles were piecing his arm, hand, and fingers) After getting used to the sunlight, he moved his arm back to its position that it was before he had woken up. Brady turned his head side to side, looking at his surroundings.

He figured that he would on dirt, in the middle of the forest and would see trees and bushes and hear the crazy animals things that lived on the beautiful island. But he didn't see any trees or bushes, the dirt felt softer and more relaxing, his fingers slipped right through them. He grabbed a fistful, ignoring the pain that shot from his fingers to his shoulder, it was cool and soil was somewhat hard to get a fistful. But what scared him the most that the sound of water, water that moving. It wasn't a waterfall, no, the water would be more louder. The sound of the water was like it was hitting on something. And then his brain knew where he was.

"Beach." The word slip out of his lips as he smiled and closed his eyes. There wouldn't many beaches near the apartment and if Brady could make a list of things that he missed from Kinkow, Shedder and Paradise beach would be on the top 10.

"Boys, the kid king is awake. Welcome back, King Brady." That heavy accented voice, made his eyes open and his smile grow bigger.

Mikayla watched as the guards soon and slowly started to disappear on their patrol. Finally, Mikayla walked out of the shadow and ran for the plaza. The elders were here, or coming to the castle. Once she was at the plaza, out a breathe but no sweat was glistening on her forehead, she saw that her dad was brushing off something on the King Boomer's shoulder, while speaking to them. Slowly, Mikayla approached her friends and father.

"Mikayla! There you are! Come on, the elders are entering." Mason was right the second after those words left his lips, the double doors opened and the funny, feathered, long, old, wrinkled elders walked in with worry.

"Good morning." Mikayla slightly bowed and the elders nod at her.

"We need to speak to the kings, the royal advisor and the head guard in private." The head of the elders, who is the Shaman and the judge got right to the point.

"Right this way." Mason quickly opened the door to the throne and everyone but the guards walked in.

Both of the kings sat down on the throne's arm rest, staring at the elders, scared. Mason stood behind them smiling nervously and Mikayla stood near the hidden vault.

"We have terrible news, the dark side is growing rapidly for the past week." The Shaman held onto his large walking cane as he shifted the weight of his body to one foot to the other.


	9. Chapter 9

The New Enemy 9

"That's not impossible. The kings are doing a great job!" The sasquatch scoffed and waved his hand off.

"Well, you may think that but the dark side is growing. It is now two inches from the Zodac statue. Whatever the kings are doing, they need to stop." The head elder glared at the kings who felt like with his stare was his only weapon to defend himself.

"the dark side can't be growing because the kings were in their room for the whole day now." Mikayla tried her best to defend her friends.

"But about yesterday? When King Boomer woke up?"

"They were in there too." The guard secretly rolled her eyes.

"Well, they were doing something in their rooms. The only way the dark side is growing is because it's the kings." The Shaman pointed his bony, shaking finger at the kings.

"OHHHHH! Ow that hurt!" Boomer stood up and held his butt.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, it felt like someone kicked me in the butt."

Just then Boz stood up and held his butt too like his brother. The guards and the elders stared at the kings who was screaming and holding their butts.

"What is going on?" King Boz asked his brother who fell on the floor.

"Twinstincts, Brady is-OW! Stop it!" Boomer rolled onto his back, he just lost the feeling in his stomach.

"Twin what?" The new king asked, while his butt was on fire.

"You can feel Boomer and Brady's pain while they can feel your pain." Mikayla quickly explained as she help Boomer up.

"Then what is our brother is doing?" Soon the pain in their stomachs and butts were gone.

"Come, we need to look at the dark side, are you two done?" The leader of the elders shook his head at the two kings.

"Yes, I think Brady is done doing whatever he was doing. Oh there goes my gut." Boomer held his stomach while the elders turned their backs and walked out of the throne room with disappointing look on their faces.

Brady laughed and playfully punched Skeg in the arm. The cool beach wind whistle its playful tune through the boys hairs.

"how you doing, Brady Boss?" the dwarf-like beach boy asked his used to be boss while turning the stick that was poked through a hot dog.

"Hibachi, I'm not your boss anymore " The king chuckled at his new nickname.

"once your Hibachi's boss you always his boss." Skeg pulled a piece of the smoking hot dog and ate it.

"Ok, I'm fine actually." Brady answered Hibachi's pervious question.

"Man, we heard that the elders doesn't think you one of the Kings of Legends. You left and a new king was crowned. But I liked you better then King Boomer or King Boz." Brady's old bodyguard complicated him but Brady was caught up with Boz and the new king.

"wait what new king? Did-did Boomer drop out?" Brady asked, Hibachi and his boys stared at each other before looking at the king.

"King Boomer didn't tell you?" Skeg's look was scaring Brady, he looked at Hibachi's boys' other faces and everyone's was the same.

"no, he didn't tell me anything."

"it's almost touching the Zodoc's statue." the guard that was nicknamed "Sasquatch" almost yelled.

"see? The kings are giving the dark side strength. More strength when Brady was here." the Shaman let out a depressed sigh and looked at the one-eighth Sasquatch.

"do you want to prove to us that kings are not the victims here again?" the Sasquatch stared at the horror in front of him. He didn't say a word which sacred the shit out of the kings.

"I don't know what to say."

"Daddy.." Mikayla placed a hand on her father's large arm.

"do you want to defend the kings or not?"

Mason looked at the boys who sadly and scared, he defended those boys the day they were born, but this? He shook his head, he promised their parents that he would protect them, even if it will take his own life.

"I'm with the kings no matter what." Boz, Boomer, and Mikayla hugged the sasquatch, while the elders cleared their throats.

"Fine, Mason, but if evil is strike upon Kinkow you will be removed from you position in the royal staff."

Both kings' mouth dropped and Mikayla looked like she wanted to hurt the Shaman.

"Wait, if Zodac is alive again, that means Mason is going to be fired?" Boomer stared at that elder who nodded his head.

"Yes." All three elders answered, they gave a finally bow at the kings and walked away from the troubled group of friends.

"Daddy, you need to-" The one-sixteenth sasquatch began but her father stopped her.

"Mikayla, the kings have nothing to do with this," He gestured to the dark side, "and someone has to defend them." King Boz stepped in the conversation.

"Mason, we don't need-" But the sasquatch stopped his royal majesty in mid-sentence too.

"No, you two, stay in the castle at all times, Mikayla you are in charge of them. I want none of you to leave the castle without my permission. Got it?" The look on Mason's face told everyone that he means business and he wants them all to be safe from whatever is growing in the dark side.

"Good, now come on we need to get out of here." Mikayla led the way with King Boomer and King Boz in the middle and Mason in the back.


	10. Chapter 10

The New Enemy 10

"So, you're saying that I have a triplet brothers?" Brady asked Hibachi who nodded his head with his long dreads following.

"Yep," Skeg answered, and poured some sand on the fire.

Brady turned his head towards the entrance of the cave that Hibachi and his boys were staying at, in the distance he could see the highest tower of the castle, knowing that used to be his room. A faint smile came to his face and turned back to the fire that Skeg was putting out.

"Can you guys bring me to the castle tomorrow?" The king kept his eyes on the falling sand and placed a hand on his ribs which was bruised too much that doctors would think that it was broken.

"Yeah, anything for my boss." Hibachi answered after moment of silence and soon there was only a crackle of fire.

The king with the "rock star attitude" watched as everyone body in the cave lay down on the sand and fell asleep with smiles on their faces. What was there to be happy about? Everything will fall apart soon, the kingdom will crumble, but they have smiles? Brady thought, he turned his head and saw that Hibachi and Skeg was fast asleep, dreaming about happiness and glory.

"You have no idea what is going to happen, but I'm going to try and stop it. For Kinkou." The king mumbled to himself and leaned against the cave since there wasn't any more room for him to lay down.

The next morning, everyone was at breakfast. The kings were in the huge dining room with Mikayla and Muhama standing by the exit and the entrance.

"Hey, Mikayla where's your dad?" Boomer wiped away the syrup that was sliding down the corner of his mouth.

"He's at the Zodac statue trying to figure out what is going on." Mikayla reply, eyeing Muhama standing near the exit.

"And he's been here for the whole morning?" King Boz ordered another plate of the sweet, mouth watering pancakes.

"No, he's been all night last night." The only girl guard's eyes darted from the kings to the royal breakfast girls.

"So, he's serious about us staying in the castle?" Boz suddenly dropped his fork and it hit the his plate with a loud, CLANG, after Mikayla nodded her head.

"Oopps." He mumbled, the king's face lightly turned the color pink and picked up his fork then continued to eat like nothing had happened just mini-seconds ago.

"Man, what are we suppose to do in the castle the whole day?" Boomer whined before taking a sip of his orange juice.

"What about we play pool then we can play some cards?" The taller king suggested. With a sigh and one more whine, Boomer agreed and from there the rest of breakfast was silence.

Brady stared up at the castle that he used to live in, the tallest and highest was his bedroom, the double wooden doors opened to the throne room with the hidden vault was, the two most comfortable couches in the whole castle was and the throne. A chuckle left his lips as he remembered how many times him and Boomer fought to sit down on it. Now, he realize, his second throne never came. Huh.

"King Brady?" One of the guards who was now on his new shift. His eyes was widened with surprise and confusion. Then, like always, the guard got down on one knee and bowed at his king.

Hey, I went to visit my aunt for a few days and I couldn't get any signal from where she lives so, I didnt update for the past few days. But King Brady is back! What's going happen next! Are you excited?


	11. Chapter 11

The New Enemy Chapter 11

"Hey, where's your machete?" That was the first thing, Brady notice about the guard.

"Oh, Mikayla took them away to the machete sharpener, she still didn't give it back to us." The guard got up from his position and saw the king's face drop.

"Ok, can you get Mikayla and my brothers down here, and Mason, please?" The word 'please' shocked the guard, since he never in his life that he knew the kings that they never said 'please' to the staff.

"Yes, your highness." With another bow that guard walked into the castle, Brady turned around when he felt someone tap him in the lower back.

"Thanks for keeping my bags and bring them here." Brady gave his friend a faint smile and crouch down to his level.

"No problem, boss man, hey, you want to surf with Hibachi and his boys later?" The dwarf like person stuck his thumb towards himself and his group of friends behind him who helped bring King Brady's bags.

"What about tomorrow morning?" The king stood up and looked down, keeping the eye contact with Hibachi.

"Sure, kid King Brady." They both nodded their heads at each other, indicating that the plans to go to the beach was set.

"Brady?" One very surprise voice and one relieved voice made the king twirl around and face his old friends.

"Hi, uh." He whipped around again, and put his hand out to Skeg.

"Thanks man. See you guys tomorrow morning." Skeg slapped his hands with Brady, then nodded. The three guys that was part of the Hibachi's boys slapped hands with Brady before leaving, pushing and laughing. After saying goodbye to his friends, Brady turned back around and put on a warm, friendly smile.

"Hey." He slid his hands into the pockets of his skinny jeans and slightly rocked back and forth on his heels.

Boomer took one look of his brother. Brady had cut his hair, the bangs that he used to swap away was gone now his hair was standing up on his head. His brother got taller and buffer. His clothes that used to be colorful was now, black, all black. But when Boomer's eyes landed on his feet, he saw Brady's favorite pair of shoes on and he knew that collecting shoes was still one of Brady's favorite hobbies. Brady had changed…Boomer just didn't know if it was for the good or for the bad.

"What the hell are you doing here?" that was the question, Boomer asked his missing brother that had returned to his home. But his tone was not happy or joking, it was anger and frustration. Which made Brady took a small step back and his smile slightly go down.

"Well….uh….it's kinda a long story. And maybe weird." He mumbled the last part of the sentence. Brady looked at his brother who look liked he was going to run him over with a tractor. His eyes shifted to Mikayla, begging her to help him.

The guard girl looked between the brothers then back at Brady who was still begging her, she sighed and stepped in front of Boomer, stopping him from marching up to the other king and punching him right in the face.

"Can't we just listen to his reasons? After that we can decide whether to kick him out or let him stay." Mikayla whispered, stepping slightly back to give King Boomer some space to think.

Boomer looked at Brady who still had that smile on his face. Then his eyes darted to Mikayla who was waiting for his rely.

"Fine." With that the king turned around and marched into the throne room with his other brother following after him.

The guard turned to her king and waited for him yell out to the other guards to get his bags. But it never happened because, Brady's hands took a hold of the handles and pulled the heavy bags up in the air.

"Thanks, Mikayla…" the king trailed off, leaving the youngest Makoola to wonder if he wanted to say more but changed his mind.

With a nod and a gesture for him to go first, Brady and Mikayla walked into the throne room where, Boomer and Boz sat on the arm rests of the throne. Mikayla walked over and stood besides the new king who was looking at Brady.

Boz stared at his other brother, he didn't look like Boomer, Brady didn't look like him. He was taller than Boomer, a little buff than himself and Boomer. His hair wasn't fiery red like his, it was smooth black. But the only thing that seem to be the same between the three of them were their eyes. It was chestnut brown, big and every brother had these eyes.

The third brother sat back, scared to introduce himself to his other brother. But he didn't have to, Brady set down his bags and stood in front of his triplet brothers, and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Brady, you must be Boz our triplet brother." He put out his hand for Boz to shake but instead of shaking his hand the new king pulled Brady into a brotherly hug.

"Ok…" Brady said while wrapping his arms around his brother and pulled away from Boz to smile and pat his shoulder.

"It's so awesome to meet you, bro. Wait, can I call you that?" the new king asked the returning king to make sure that Brady didn't feel uncomfortable about him calling him 'Bro'

"It's fine, we're brothers, right?" Brady nodded and Boz nodded and smiled before everything turned serious again.

"Why are you back, Brady?" Boomer got right to point, his arms crossed over his chest, looking seriously mad at his brother.


	12. Chapter 12

The New Enemy Chapter 12

"I was having these weird dreams. I don't know, I thought it was because of a movie I was watching but it wasn't because I keep on having the same dream over and over again. Well, not the same dream but the same situation." Brady began, he's words were confusing everyone and he could see that but it's the best way to explain to them. He licked his lips before continuing his story.

"the first one kept on playing and playing for about three weeks. It was about Boomer and now that I know who you are," Brady gestured to Boz who pointed to himself, "Boz where fighting at the evil castle. They were talking to this hooded person, I couldn't see his face. I don't know if it was dude or a girl because the person didn't talk at all. It had some sixteen year old next to him or her and he was speaking for the hooded person. Mason was tied up besides them and he had some cloth on his mouth and he was passed out. Then Boomer wanted to trade his life for Mason's and the hooded person accepted it. Then when Boomer was going up to the sixteen year old, Boz tackled him to the ground and I woke up." The king finished his first dream, Mikayla and Boomer looked at each other, then looked at Boz who stood up.

"Wait, So, where were you?"

"I have an idea, in my next dream. I was at the castle, some goons of Zodac was here. I don't know how they got in but they were in the king's room. They were searching something, they were tearing everything apart. This time they were saying something. They said they were looking for the Will's Heart Necklace." His eyes shifted to Mikayla hoping that she knew what that was. But after thinking about it, she shook her head and send him a small 'I'm sorry' smile.

"Were you hiding?" Boomer asked, placing his feet on the seat while Boz leaned against the other arm rest.

"Yeah, I was hiding behind the door, they jumped out of the balcony after they couldn't find Will's Heart Necklace."

"How many dreams do you have?" Mikayla asked, Brady held up four fingers meaning that he had four dreams repeating over and over again.

"Ok, keep on going." Boz and Boomer said in unison.

"The next one is a little…strange. Boz and I were in the jungle, the family sword was with us, and Boz had this ear of corn in his hand." That sentence made everyone to made a confused look while the returning king's shoulders moved up and down.

"I have no idea. We were walking to the dark side, and the next thing I knew, Boz was in his underwear. While I was asking Boz what happened to his pants some Tarantula person came and attack me. I fell and found Boz's pants. Boz then jumped on the Tarantula person and I woke up after that." Brady watched as his brothers' faces and his friend's face still has the same expression.

"The next one? Please?" Mikayla shaking her head to get the disbursing image of her king in his boxers.

King Brady nodded once, and finally getting to the last of his dreams.

"Well, the beginning was normal, I thought the wacky dreams were done but I was way wrong. Remember Mikayla got MooCoo Fever? Remember she snot Waka Waka goo over me right there?" Brady's arm extended to the couch, gesturing. Mikayla stood up straight.

"Then you said…I have to do three things." She whispered but loud enough for everyone to look at her.

"Mikayla you had the same dream?" Boomer asked, looking up at his friend.

"Uh…no?" Mikayla shut her eyes and slapped herself in her mind. She lied to everyone for the past about four days and now she can't lie?

"So, you did it?" Brady's voice pulled the guard out of her own world to nod and tell him a strong 'yes.'

"Did what?" Boz asked, his eyes flickered to his brother then to the guard that looks like his ex-girlfriend.

"Nothing." Both the king and the head guard replied as silence grew.

"Brady why don't you get your other bags?" Boomer stood up while pushing his brother out of the throne room.

"Uh…ok?" The king said to the now shut door.

"Why did you do that?" The king with the fire red hair asked his triplet brother.

"So we can talk. Should we let him back in or kick him out?" Boomer asked, getting right to the point, he stared at Mikayla and Boz, waiting for their answers.

"I think we should let him back in. He has a lot of knowledge about the new evil that is growing." Mikayla was the first one to speak up, which surprised Boomer. But he just shrugged it off.

"Ok, that's one vote, Bro?" Boomer turned to his other brother who nodded with a 'yeah.' But even with those 'yes' Boomer has the power to kick Brady out of the island and ban him.

"So, yes or no, bro?" King Boz asked again after a few moments of silence.

"He's sleeping in the couch." A sigh escape King Boomer's lips and Mikayla was out of the throne room to help King Brady with his bags. And King Boz was jumping up and down, smiling a like a little kid who just got the present they always wanted for Christmas.

Mason shooed off Muhama to go back to the castle to see if anything happened. Muhama walked away, entering the dangerous jungle, while the head of security sat down on the hard dirt floor. The sasquatch stared at the statue in front of him. The dark side of Kinkow was growing, it was touching the front of the block, where Zodac was standing on. But Zodac did not move, the dark side has to at least touch his feet for Zodac to come back to life.

Mason sighed, how is he going to stop the dark side growing? He knows in his heart that the kings are not doing anything about this. The guard stood up and brush some dirt off of his shorts and began to circle around the statue. He was stumped, the elder was right about one thing, only the kings can make the dark side grow, but Mason knows that they aren't the ones whose doing this. Now the question is who is doing this? The sasquatch thought and crossed his large arms. Going deep in thought.

Brady place his last bag near the couch in his old room. Boz was leaning against the pool table, helping him. Well, calling the guards to help his brother.

"So, we'll bring in another bed for you, and we'll just move the couch and the TV." Boz was going on and on about his life before he was found that he was one of the kings of Kinkow and how he was excited to meet Brady and can't wait to do stuff with his two brothers.

"It's ok, if it's any help. I can build the bed." Brady turned around and told the guards to leave Boz and himself alone.

"Really? You don't want the guards to do? That's a lot of work." The new brother's eyebrows furrowed together as his brother nodded and scratch the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't want to intrude your and Boomer's king…uh…stuff?" Boz nodded, putting his hands up.

"Ok, ok…you know what? I'll help you." Brady stared at him, but before he could deny his help, Boz was already running down the hallway, calling for guards.

The returning king sighed and turned back around, placing his guitar case besides the stand where the vase that always breaks. He then lifted up one of his bags and unzipped, looking for some new clothes. The king was too busy to notice that the head guard and his other brother walked into the room.

"uh…Brady?" Mikayla walked over to her king but was afraid to call him 'King Brady.' Brady looked up and then looked back down at his bag.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I think, King Boz told you this but..we're going to put your bed where the TV and the couch is-" Brady cut her off by putting his hand up.

"I know, I'll make the bed. Don't worry about it." Finally, finding something he was comfortable with, Brady zipped up his bag and walked to the bathroom but stopped and turned and look at his friend and brother.

"and Boz might be helping me with the bed, so, just bring the mattress." With a smile and nod and when the two was dumbfounded and won't speak, Brady turned back around and walked into the bathroom.


End file.
